living just to find you
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: when Helen de chagny, comes to the opera house. she meets the mysterious dimitri son of the one and only phantom of the opera. can the fateful past inflict on this budding relationship or will it tear it at the roots.
1. Chapter 1

~hey guy I've been wanting to do this fan fiction so I'm doing it, and I know what you're all thinking. What's she thinking… doesn't she know I've been waiting on her other function… man if I found her I'll pop her one. But I can't help it…. To all the phantom lovers….. Enjoy. P.s. fake name for Erik's last name, never tells the real one.

~ Prolog~

I don't know when it started, this hole in my heart yearning for something. Maybe just out of reach.

I have known that I was different, with my head up in the clouds. I see things differently I suppose. Those that bask in luxuries, of there own purges. I think of nothing else but the basking of useless trinkets, and a world of lies for equality. all I dream is sweet dawning sun, the smell of the rain. And life's true beauty.

Even my mother and father thrive on such acts; I would never think to become such a glutton.

I'd rather stay in my room, to dream. Oh such sweet dreams.

The world above is a cold place, a discarded, tortures place for people such as us. My father has always told me, even when I was in the cradle.

We live here, the dark. That's all I ever known, is it wrong for such a creature such as I, to dare have thoughts of the warmth of the sun. Or of comfort in that of a stranger.

Or am I forever cursed to live in such a dungeon, a world I never chose. But was forced to live by such cruelties, from those above.

Two different worlds, yet same hearts. A life that intertwines even when, the other has no existent of the other.

But fate has plans for the two, a sweet happily ever after.

But it takes hardships first, to get to after.

~ Paris 8:15~

Time it seems, to tick by.

My mother, Christine de chagny famous soprano singer in all of Paris, and beyond.

My father, raoul vicomte de chagny a very important man.

Myself is Helen de chagny, I have nothing to go to my name. I'm just simply me, nothing more.

At this time were in our carriage, being pulled along by two elegant horses. I'm hypnotized by them, I wonder what they think have they had any sort of communication with one anther, or to they keep to them self's, such questions I so wish to unravel.

Stop squirming and face forward Helen" I father said firmly, shaking his head at my unlady like behavior.

I do as told, staring at my folded hands in my lap.

How strange hands are" I thought. How they could hold, feel, touch, hold, stroke, and calm. Yet harm, destroy, tear, strike fear, and mold till bent.

She came out of her musing as they came to there destination. Palais garnier, the opera house.

My mother spoke briefly of such a place, of how her times here, the art of dance, acting the pitches of sound. And the pure magic of it all.

But In a way I feel the truth in her words, staring at the grand opera house so fine an renewed.

Mother spoke of a fire, that in gulfed the old structure. This new one is just five years old, and at this time mother insisted we come.

But father resented the mere thought of it, but my mother was relentless and he eventually caved.

So here I was, at such a grand landscape. A place I haven't ever been, but feel a connection as though I was tied to it.

I haven't known this feeling before, and I'm slightly scared. But I also anticipate the feeling as well.

Inside we go, and I feel out of place along with underdressed.

Everyone here is in extravagant, silk, feathered, and mixed dyed clothes.

But as I look closer, I believe I'm not the one out of place they are.

I was in a simple velvety dress; it was quit heavy going only to my ankle, the sleeves going to my elbows, with a split on each side that was tied with black ribbons.

I also had a red cloke.

My father led us to our box-seat; the opera's play was "platee" Jean-Philippe Rameau.

It was fairly good I suposs but what caught my eye was movement up in the rafters.

Its nothing" I thought to myself.

Just the propes men, that change seats" I said, reasuring myself. But in a way I knew it wasn't true.

And I relized It wasn't so, the lights magical deamied startlying the adiance as well as myself.

A voice's that seemed to echo all over the room, begane to sound.

DO NOT DENI MY WISHES, REMEMBER WORSE THINGS CAN HAPPEN IF YOU DO NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOMS ASK OF YOU" I then seen a outline of a figure on the panister of box five.

But it was the secound figure that caugth my attention, he was more hidden then the other. Younger, and stayed to the shadows. Oh how I longed to get a closer look, to satisfe my curiosticy.

But my musing was cut short, madness seemed to be catching, people were running for the nearest exsit, my father pulled my mother up from the seat. And gestured me to follow.

But throw the flow of people I lost them, I was vilontly gered around, someone's heel caught on my dress ripping I't up to my thigh.

Others feet stepping on mine, I had to get away to save myself such voilence.

I spotted a vacant hallway, and found myself manuvering my way towards it, as I reached it I prest my back, to the cool solide bricks that was my safty,

I stayed like that, and at the corner of my eye, a swish of a cape caught my attention.

Finally I would find this mistirus stranger, I quicken my pace to look around the bend to cathch yet again, the swish of a cape going inside a hidden door, seemingly unoticed for it bended into the wall that sourouned it.

A split secound desison go or stay…. I follow.

How you like that, always a fan of the phantom of the opera, and I always will, and I hate cristine for chossing raoul instead of erik, but I really like the idea of there daughter and his son falling in love love me and I'll try to get more chapters in for my other fan-fics.


	2. Chapter 2

~ back once more~ hope you like it~

How funny being scared is, those who say that it's foolish not to listen to fear. For fear knows bonder's, how one can push them self's till retreat.

My life I couldn't show just how scared I was, showing what others wanted to see. At this moment I wasn't scared.

How can I be? Its like an adventure, every step is a new fined.

This unidentified man, that I decided to follow on a whim, has led me further into a strange but excited new adventure.

Passages, throw corridors, between small halls I followed him. The swish of his cape leading me, teasing me for being just out of reach.

Never in my life have I ever did something quit like this, nor hade I ever been allowed.

This man has given something back to me, of being myself. Curiousness, imagination and the thrill of it all never before have I been so alive.

I round another corner, and watched as he climbed a spiral staircase. Rusty looking but if he can get up there so could I.

As soon as he was out of sight, I caustically pursued, heading up as well.

Around I went getting a little light headed as I went, but I hade to keep up.

So up I went till finally I came to a halt, and right above me was a solid roof, and no other way to go.

Where'd he go" I thought, looking to see if there were other passages, but found nothing.

Maybe there's a latch some where" I concluded.

I felt around, losing hope when I was finding nothing. Then my hand stumbled onto a candle holster, and it turned downward.

A section of the sealing and a frost of snow began falling on me.

I scaled the ledge, coming up onto the roof of the opera house. Snow was falling and angel statues were gathered near the front.

Where he go" I asked myself out loud.

Looking for me" a voice came behind me, and I slowly turned around to come face to face, with a phantom.

I believe you were following me" he said, coming to stand closer more then he already is.

I took a step back, finding my adventures side has dwindled.

Well yes" I said. Trying to think of something to say, but find nothing.

You're a strange one" he said, handing me a pink rose.

Till we meet again, ma belle dame" he said, and with a swipe of this cape he began to leave.

WHAT" I yelled after him, he stopped in his tracks.

What's your name" I called.

Dimitri" the newly named phantom and then he was gone, leaving Helen to stare after.


	3. Chapter 3

~ I'm back from a far off land (not sure were think something up) and here's chapter three~ love me and review, and a shout out to all those who review (and to a curtain someone) I hope they up date there Merlin and phantom of the opera fanfic and also look at my friend (mere888) fanfcitions please.

~Dimitri~

Love what a strange, uncertain, and unpredictable word. What god was there that decided such an act, how did such a man come to formulize this feeling. To feel desire, comfort, an intense feeling of deep affection.

But yet as if a hot pocker, stabed its way into dimitri's heart. Why, who, and how? Could such a beauty/beau follow such a monster such as himself, he wouldn't deny that he was hoping that she would follow. How his heart leaped with each turn, as she followed closely.

And to meet her face to face, her not in the slightest scared of his preasents. And he in turn, gave her a rose and the name that only his father called him.

Why does his heart race, once again as his thoughts strayed to such a heavenly creature such as she. If it wasn't for this curse of a life, he would of poured his heart out to her then and there. But who would love a monster? He thought. Shacking his head he made his way to the underworld, that he called home. For years this opera house has been his birth home, his playground, his muse, and the only world he ever known and probably always will be.

Such a place deep into the shadows, rat infeaseted, cold hearted, nothingness of a home. All he had was his music and a monsters heart that secretly longed for heaven…. Secretly…secretly…

Deeper and deeper he went, moving the corridors and narrow passages as only he and one other only could. He made his way to a gondola, a light flat-bottomed boat used on Venetian canals, having a high point at each end and worked by one oar at the stern.

All his life he was told to fear the light of the upper world, but how could he not, not when he was followed by an angel. Was this ment as a sign, that god hasn't turned his back on this wicked soul.

Or is this just to torture him further, by taking hold of his heart by this women of innocents.

What ever the cause, he knew it was love and that scared him, more then his face. And he feared if he got to close, he would scare away the light that was newly found, and he wished with all his might that if the gods would be merciful, that maybe there could be away that she would feel the same.

~helen~

the snow falls in layers now, but I could barly feel the cold. My insides were twisting and turning, my chest could barely hold in my heart. This adventure has turned into something more. so much more" helen said, looking down at the pink rose. And gently ran a finger along a petal.

Behind her the roof-top door swung open, making helen twist around to see her father standing there.

Come on where leaving" he said yanking on helens arm, draging her forwards.

And as helen was pulled forward she lost her grip on the rose.

Father stop I dropped something" she pleaded looking back at the fallen rose, that was now very dear to her.

No time" her father replied. And helen took one last glance at the rose, before leaving it into the billowing snow.


	4. Chapter 4

~back with chapter 4, and still going check out my other fanfic's if you please~ also look at my friend (mere888) please and on with the chapter~ and review~

~Helen pov~

To long… she has counted the days since she departed from the opera house, once she was in the carriage and looked back one last time, she could of swore she saw a retreated form.

The mysteries Dimitri, a phantom, and in her own thoughts that she would tell no one about…a god of the musical arts, even if she never heard him sing, the pitch in his voice told her.

I wish I could go back" she said, a sigh escaped her. As she looked out the window, her gaze was set on the streets below were the people of London was living there daily life's.

Why can't I have somewhere to go" she said, with downcast eyes. The party down stairs was the last place she ever wanted to be.

Do they even know me anymore" she whispered, she was referring to her parents. To her it seemed like years since they asked her of her interest and what she wanted… or have they at all? 

The only person that she felt comfortable with was her younger brother, Gustavo only at the age of five; he was better company then anyone else that she has met.

Helen come down stairs for a moment" he mother called. And with a final sigh she headed down stairs.

She met her mother on the stairs, and she gave her a disapproving look, Helen was just in a simply silver dress nothing fancy like a high-society person should.

Well sorry" she thought, wanting so badly to roll her eyes but that could wait. She was led down coming up behind her mother, as she got farther down the whispers and the gossips were getting to her.

She reached the bottom and was met by an older man, maybe four years on her nineteen. And he had platinum blond hair, and glassy blue eyes. And a compact form with wide shoulders, she already despised him.

It's a pleasure to meet you" he said, taking her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

Now I have to burn my glove" she though pulling away, the first chance she got. And you" she said, pulling a smile that looked more like a grimes

Of course" he said, with a hearty laugh. Well someone's full of themselves" she thought wanting to turn around and head right back to her room.

Helen this is Charles Arthur Walter and my daughter Helen vicomte de chagny" my mother Christine introduced.

Charmed I'm sure" Charles said, reaching for my hand again, but I pretended I didn't notice to save my glove the suffering. Why of course" I said, sarcastically the idiot didn't get the hint, and took it as a compliment full of themselves and stupid more reasons to hate him.

I've seen his tip before all he cares for is, a pretty face, money, or to maintain a high statues. And that makes me hate him even more. Charles wanted to ask permission to take you to an evening of the town, and I gave it to him" my father said, coming to stand near mother, and gave a shake of Charles hand.

I couldn't hate my parents more. And also for next week" he continued. I take it back I could.

Were would we be going" I said threw clenched teeth, they were clamped down so hard I thought they would break. Why to the Palais garnier of course" Charles said, well there's and up side" I thought, and relaxed a little at the thought of Dimitri.

And completely ignored my parent's worried looks to one another.

I would see dimitri again at the expense of the git, but dimitri was worth it even if she had one meeting with him, it seems like she knew him for a life time" she thought, she was now up in her room a silky night dress on, with a silver robe and stared at the direction of the opera house.

~Dimitri pov~

In a secluded corner of the island home, he shared with his father. The infamous dimitri, the man that was on a certain girls mind was writing an opera, time to time he would glance up to look at the painting a certain girl that was on his mined.

I will never see her again, I must stop this hope" he thought but he couldn't, his thoughts were plagued with her face, his eyes always envisioned her.

Who I wish- but he caught himself from his own words, with a shake of his head and continued his opera.

Little did he know that he would see her once again.

~ ya chapter four done, and still going whoop whoop. Hope you stick with me ~ chapter five coming soon… and REVIEW AND THAT MEAN YOY FRANCE (ya I got a grudge against France, they wont read my FANFICTION) so review.


	5. Chapter 5

~hi guys glad you stuck with me, and I hope you like chapter five! Review… that means you France~ love me.

The things in this world are so unique, nothings the same. They could look the same but they just can't be the same. By this life I learned this, but in a way the hearts of most are the same intending to those around them. But every now and then, in some a special person I would see something deferent, and hope to meet them.

I'm forced into a carriage, the pansy of man sitting across from me. Going on an on about his fathers manufacturing plant. I nod and say things here and there but I'm just waiting, for all this to end and go home.

And another thing- luckily heaven shined on me, and cut him off as we came to a stop outside the Palais garnier opera house. I smile up at the building that holds such splendor.

Here already it seems" huffed Charles, an argent look on his face.

Very well" he said, waving his hand as if there was a bad smell in the air. And took my arm and led me out of the carriage door, quit roughly.

This way" he said, nose in the air… the pansy.

I was led away, straight into the opera house and had no time to marvel and the décor of its beauty. No we went straight to the viewing box, which was box four. A nice view I was amazed of such a close-up on stage.

_The Beggar's Opera, was the higlight of the evening._

Its splendid themes had me on edge, only if the pansy beside me didn't complain or scruff at it ever so often I might have enjoyed it better. My eyes then flickered to box five during intermission.

A dark figure that was hidden by the blood red curtains had my attention. And a spark of went threw my stomach hoping it was Dimitri.

Excuse me I must go to the women's room, for a moment" I told Charles, which he gave a flicker of his hand dismissing me.

And I intended to take my time.

~Dimitri pov~

A man in a mask, standing up top on the opera house roof. Looking on those below him, his eyes scanning the incoming crowed that was coming to his play. The mediator of them didn't catch his entrees, not until a beauty such as the women that hypnotized his mind and soul stepped out of a carriage.

And on the arm of a suitor no dough, His heart failed him for a moment but soon regained composure.

She can't be in love with you, you're not good enough" he told himself, letting his head hang low, shoulders slumping. He brought himself to walk back inside threw the secret passages to the hidden wall of box five, where his father was no where to be seen. He gave up hope for his father's arrival, so he settled himself and waited for the play to start.

~ok I didn't want to do anything long~ its like 9:00 right now, go to bed at 9:30~ also next chapter will be better cause they will meet, and I will be making my own song to use, so I hope you like~ review… that means you all (France).


	6. Chapter 6

~hi hope you like this chapter, I created the SONG all by myself music/song by sierra Ruth Stanley. Review. Also some of this is in French, bonjour: hello, monsieur: mr, fantome: phantom. Also bon-monsieur: good sir.

~Helen~

Pulling up her layer of skirts, she ran her way to the far off box five. She came to a slow walk, once the box entrance came in view. She hesitated at the entrance, but the urge to see him once again took over her.

Bonjour monsieur fantome" said Helen, opening the curtain to reveal and empty room. Looking around she found no trace of him.

He was here a second ago" she mumbled to herself.

Looking for me ma-dame" said the man that made her heart skip a beat.

Bon-monsieur, I was hoping we would meet again" she said, but then a blush came over her, when he lends down to kiss the back of her hand.

As have I" he said, a smirk playing on his lips. You come to watch the opera" he said, offering her a spot beside him as he sat down.

Of course, I love the theater and the plays that go on, all the hard work that was put into it" she said, taking the offered sit.

You came alone" he said, in a bitter tone of voice.

If only" she sighed. My mother and father forced me to come with monsieur Charles Arthur Walter, or as I call him pansy" she said, and got a bellowing laugh out of him when she mentioned her refer to him as a pansy.

That he seems" said Dimitri, taking her hand in his and slowly lifted her to her feet.

Let's get some fresh air" he said, leading her away and into the secret passage to the roof.

Once they were on the roof, he let go of her hand so he could lean over the edge of the roof railing.

This is my favorite place in all of the opera house, I can see on and on and think I'm far away and not here. Its peaceful to be up high like this makes one seem as they are free" he said, slowly turning to her.

She began to walk to his side; she looked across to see all of Paris. Its beautiful" she said, turning to him as the just stared forward a far off look in his eyes.

I know, I once dreamed that I lived another life, one with out burdens or rejection a life that I could Rome whenever I choose, but that my dear is just a dream" he said, his eyes still had that far off look.

If you lived another life, we wouldn't have met" she said, sliding closer to him. He slowly turned to her, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Life's a cruel thing, but yet it has its beauty" he said, staring into her eyes.

Your don't under stand the way my life's been, no one can, for you see my life has been riddled with lies, pain, suffering, and rejection… you wouldn't understand" he mumbled the last part.

I don't reject you" she said, looking deep in his eyes just standing there looking in his eyes.

If you seen what lies behind the mask, you would be like all the rest" he said, turning away to walk a few steps away.

I believe I would, if you tell me" she said, taking a step forward.

He just shacks his head, and turned to face her.

~ You don't understand by sierra Ruth Stanley/me~ Helen/dimitri-BOLD.

Dimitri- for my life I have lived here. and here I must stay.

This mask I must wear, that hidden my face and forever more.

Can't escape, this life I live, so now you see, I'm the monster behind the mask-I-wear.

He slowly circles me, and we keep our eyes locked onto each other.

Helen- you speak only lies, this I see. You're tormented in your mind, with self loathing.

But I can see so much more, while you're blinded.

Dimitri- you're childish ways still pure, but your still to young- to know of suffering that which I learned.

Helen/dimitri- I/YOU can/CANT see the man behind the mask. I/YOU see my love we can/CANT be, to souls together yet apart.

Break/BUILD the wall remember/FORGET this burning desire.

This love that can/CANT be forever in tangled in our fate's that brought us together.

~end of song~

There faces were just inches apart, breathing hard Helen put a hand over top were his heart was, hand felt the rapid beating of it.

I see no monster, just a man" she said, her eyes still locked on to his.

You are not like most women I have seen, and that makes you special you know" he said, out of breath.

Nor you just any man" Helen whispered, taking his hand and holding it to her cheek.

You must be going, the play must be coming to its end" he said, pulling away and gesturing to the secret passage.

Will we meet again" she said, walking after him.

We met once more, we will again" he replied, taking her had and led her threw the dark passage.

I would love to meet you once more" she said, a smile on her face. As would I" he replied.

They made it back to the viewing box. Thank you bon monsieur" she said, a smile covering her graceful heart shaped face.

Your welcome ma-dame" he said, tucking in a stray piece of a light brown lock of hair.

Good bye" she whispered, leaving his hold and slowly walked away, but looked back once more to get a glimpse of his face.

Walking back, were she would have to face sir-pansy once more, a tiny ballet dancer ran into her.

I'm so sorry, mademoiselle" the young girl kept apologies. Its alright, all's fine" she chuckled to the young blond.

That's a relief; my name is Alana giry daughter of the ballet teacher Meg giry.

It's wonderful to meet you Alana, my names Helen vicomte de chagny, but please call me by first name" she said, that smile from earlier still on and growing.

Such an honor to meet you, I heard much of your mother" Alana said, curtsying.

Thank you, and I heard much of your mother as well, they seem to be friends, as I hope we could be" she said, chuckling slightly.

I would love to" the young blond replied. They spent a time talking of dance and the theater but it was ruined by monsieur pansy.

Were have you been" he told her, once he was close enough.

We are leaving" he told her, pulling on her arm, dragging her along. She only had enough time to wave goodbye before she was forced out the door, and into the carriage.

~Dimitri~

He watched as she left box five. Helen vicomte de chagny, daughter of Christine chagny and the vagabond raoul vicomte de chagny" his father said, coming out of the shadows making Dimitri stiffen.

Yes, we are acquainted with one another" he told him head held high.

Still a boy I see, still living the life on false hopes and dreams, as I said before life is cruel don't believe in miracles" his father Erik or most known as phantom of the opera said.

And what's wrong with miracles, they brought her here, she didn't turn away" he countered.

You've fallen in love" his father laughed. Yes I have" he said with the utmost truth.

Oh" said Erik, raising an eyebrow.

Has she seen your face, does she return these feelings, and if so what hope do you have, a life like ours forcing her to live in the dark, how would that go? It killed your mother, it would surly kill her" his father chuckled melting back into the shadows which he came.

Dimitri looked down in defeat, his father was right she would turn away from him if she saw his face, there was no hope for love seeing as he couldn't give her the life she disserved. No he was nothing but a lowly slave, compared to the queen she is.

But then the thought of her wanting to meet him again, finds its way back to mind. She wished to see me again" he thought, looking up, and heading off with this thought in mind.

~ so how you like my song, plenty more were that came from I hoped you like it, and stay turned for more review~ love you vhs, Rachel, mere888 and grape-juice… review


	7. Chapter 7

~hey guys back with chapter 7, I hope you like it also original songs by me/sierra ruth stanley. So love me review and my friend (mere888)… on ward.

~Helen~

It's been a long time since I last seen the opera house… or Dimitri. Time seems to slow, almost seems to have stop, or at least my world the true world will still turn. But it hurts me to know the world doesn't care of such matters it just keeps going and going, or maybe that's a good thing to keep going, to push on forward.

I've been on countless more date with pansy (forced of course) and I dread seeing his carriage pull through and stop at my villa. How I wish he would just go, to give up his intentions of courting me.

I don't love him.

I gave my heart and soul to someone else already, so there's nothing for him to take" I whispered. Turning away from the rain stained window, and turned to my vanity and began brushing out my light brunet hair.

I put down the brush and just stared at myself. No ordinary women" I whisper, quoting Dimitri.

And I believe he was right, a heart shaped face, and its features were a straight nose, blue eyes with long eyelashes, creamy skin, and brunet hair. But looks mean nothing to me, not then not now.

A tapping at the door was brought to my attention; walking towards the rounded door I opened it to reveal my mother.

What can I do for you mother" I said, not meeting her eye. This came for you, a miss mademoiselle Alana giry" she said looking down at with a sort of questioning look. She's a friend mother" I told her, taking the letter from her outstretched arm.

Of course" she said, with a nod of her head and walked away. I closed the door, leaning against it for a moment then slowly walked back towards the vanity. Opening it was Alana's hand writing.

~ Dear Helen~

My dear Helen I _written to you, I hope that you would join me in such an occasion as to see the play ~be today~ I would much apreshate your company. ~alana giry~ your dearest friend.~_

Formal occasion" said her father once she thought it over going, finding the opertunty to see dimitri and her friend alana and get away from sir' pansy.

Yes, father I hear it's a magnifisent play, may I please go" I begged, hopeing for a chance of them approving.

Giving a sigh my father nodded his head. Be back before dark" he told me stearnly, a look in his eyes. Oh thank you father" I said, claping my hands together and walking as fast as I can to find an appropiate dress to wear.

I setteled on a light blue, with gold trimmings. And light blue slippers to match, and threw on a black cloke. Excuse me monsieur" I said, coming up to a carrige driver and handed him a small poach of gold coins.

Were to madame" the pugey carrige driver said, hucking up two black stalions.

The palais garnier" I told him, as he helped me in the carrige. Oui madame" he replied taking the rings.

It was a peacful ride, with no parents with me it seems more peacful and quit. Soon enough the palais garnier came into sight. Stepping out with the drivers asistince, alana was there to welcome me at the door.

Oh helen mon ami/ my friend" she said, and we joined into a huge. Why its seems like ages since we last saw one another" she cried in a joyful manner. Why yes it does feel that way" I chuckeld at her antices.

Come you must see the productions and rehursels" alana said, dragging me along in her excitement. She showed me everything starting from the stage, the skywalk wings, the balarina dormatories and that and beyound.

Now this is the end of the tour" alana gigled at her little joke. Thank you, for showing the spinders of this place" I told her, giving a spin at the magice that seemed to fill this old opera house.

That's alright, I love to show off the beauty of the old place, I was praticaly born here" alana said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Of course" I told her, stiffling a laugh. Know come, come you must stage behind the scenes so you could watch the practice. She told me, taking me by the hand a let me sit of a wooden crate. She walked away, but not before throwing me a smile over her shoulder.

Sitting on the crate she swayed her uper body, to the sound of the music, breathing it if possible.

We meet again madame" a shiver went down helens spin, at that musical voice of dimitri.

Bon monsieur" she said, turning to the phantom in question. Dimitri lend down taking her hand In his, and gave a light peak. Before straighting.

What brings you here" he said, coming to stand at her sitting form. I come to see my friend pratice rehursels" I replied, looking towards him and studying his outer looks, his hair was a slicked back black colored style, his face covered by a plaster made half mask. His eyes a dark green with hints of gold around the irishes.

It seem fate brought us together once more" he said, when the silence strached on. It seems so, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I questioned him, and waited for an answer fearing what the outcome would be.

He turned to face me a smile pulling at his lips. What do you presume madame" he said, a smirk on his face now.

I belive it to be a good thing" I tell him, meeting his eyes.

As do I" was his hushed reply.

Taking my hand, we slowly danced to the muscie of the practice section, all alone back stage, just the two of us… only us.

~love me like only you can by sierra ruth stanly~

helen- sing to me that song I once heard.

Dimitri- time goes by but I still yearn for only you-

Helen- tender are you, soul just as so-

Helen/dimitri-bold- Love me like no one else, be there for me/_**YOU**_.

Helen- hold me when I'm scared, or whenever I cry.

Helen/dimitri- be fatful to only me, and i/**YOU **will sing with your/**MY **soul for only us two, and though we didn't know what fate had in store.

Helen-I will-

Dimitri-I will-

Helen/dimitri-love you.

There eyes were locked not seeing the first phantom to ever grace the opera house of, palais garnier narrow his gase on these two people in love.

With a swish of his cape he was gone.

~time skip~

please helen stop squrimming your crinkling your dress" her mother scowlded distractedly seeing as gustave was acumpaning them, instead of staying with the nursemaid.

Yes mother" she said, sitting still but on the inside she couldn't stop the excitement, bubbling inside of her.

Once the carrige came to a stop at the all to formilure opera house to the proclamied phantoms, one of which she clamied stole her heart.

Getting out with her fathers hand, she steadly made her way up the steps. This way" her father adviced leading them to there seats. Father I must go to the womens room" she lied.

Of course" he said, with a nod of his head turning to talk with her mother.

But she didn't come back, not during the first act or secound.

Honey I'm getting worried" christine said, leaning in so gustave wouldn't hear.

I'll go and look for her" he said, standing up and making his way towards the entrince.

Were could she have gone" raoul said to himself.

Why monsieur raoul vicomte de change, a pleaure having you in my opera house" said a voice, that made raoul stiffen with shock, rage and slightly scared to hear the voice that he thought long gone.

As you phantom" he hissed back, turning to erik.

How long has it been, since we last saw one another" erik said, as he and raoul circled each other.

Not long enoguh" raoul bit out.

As I agree" erik replied, In a threatneing voice.

What have you done with my daught, if you did anything to hurt her I will- raoul was cut off.

No harm has come to your presuce helen, its my son that your daughter is seducing him" erik growled.

My daughter did no such thing, its your son that's the problem" raoul shouted, pointing a finger on eriks chest, which he swated away.

I disagree" erik said.

~ we agree to disagree by sierra ruth stanley~

erik- lets agree, to disagree this young romance has't to go-

raoul- never not to this, in laws **NO **cant see my daughter waste away threw his lies.

Raoul/erik-bold- father's son/**daughter **child now grown, keep her/**him **safe from that spoun that is your son/**daughter **and so it be, we agree to disagree.

Erik- I'll keep my son locked away-

Raoul- charles a better man, for a perfect bride-

Erik/raoul- lets agree to disagree your **girl/**son shall stay away- forever more.

Erik-not a glance-

Raoul-not a peak-

Erik-lets agree-

Raoul- to disagree-

They both shaked hands and turned on there heels, and walked away in pursuit of there children.

Up on the roof, a pair of lover as you could call them, hidaway from the world around them, stuck in there own little world.

Then I dropped a rat on carlottes, nieces head" dimitri was telling helen of his childhood stories.

That must have been a sight" she giggled. And they both laughted together.

Dimitri have I told you… that I love you" she whispered.

Dimitri went into shock, one for his feelings to be returned and two that he could belive her.

His gase soften. I love you to" he whispered back, coming up to stroke her cheek rubbing his thumb at the edge of her jaw.

Helen raised a hand and put it on his right cheek, the one without the mask and he lend into her touch. And they just stared at each other and smiled, but ever so slowly they lend towards each other.

Faces just inches apart, before there lips could brush against each others, the doors slambed open and out marached two anger fathers, with an angry history.

Standing up the two lover faced there respected parent.

What are you doing" raoul said, grabbing hold of helen dragging her away from dimitris side.

Wait- dimitri was cut off by his own father that grabbed his shirt front. And what of you boy, speaking to the child of a viper and vagabon" he snarled.

Don't speak of her like that" dimitri said, ripping himself from his father.

Control that gargole of a son" raoul shouted to erik, and he got a glare inreturn.

Don't talk that way to him" helen said, yanking on her arm to get free.

Come were going home" said raoul and led helen to the door.

Same here" said erik, shoving his son forward.

DIMITRI" helen shouted.

HELEN" dimitri shouted back.

No" said helen, finally able to get out of her fathers grip. Let him go" she shouted at erik, yanking on the arm that held dimitri to him.

Want your lover back do you" said erik, in a mocking voice.

I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR LOVER" he yelled pulling off his own sons mask off.

His face with sunken eyes and cheeks, deformed on only half his face, patchy red skin covering the whole side, and an eyelid slightly drouping. He had no eyebrow on his left deformed face, his hair was still was slightly patchy on that side but barly noticeble if combed right.

Helen slowly walked towards him, as dimitri turned away all the while there two fathers watch for the horror and screams of the girl… that never came.

I don't care" she whispered as she stood behind him. he turned around to face her, his eyes brimming with tears.

Wh-wh-what" he chocked out.

I don't care, I love you and only you, your face is apart of you, and I wont have you any other way" she said, hand once again placed on his cheek.

Erik and raoul were not impresed, angery even. And once again they ripped the sweet hearts away.

Helen screaming for dimitri, as dimitri screaming for helen was the last thing the couple could hear as the wore pulled away, back to there life of real, and not the one they wish to build together.

All the while a blond haired giry was whatching her friends departure along with a phantom lover.

~time skip~

discusting, apaling, unimagibel- helen drowned out her fathers ranting and looked out of the carrige…

and deep blow in an isolated island of fantsy and dreams as a boy/man who was pondering what his lover was doing right know.

~eye see by sierra ruth stanley~

dimitri/helen-** can you see/** yes I see. That I love you…**do you know/**yes I know- our hearts beat fast at the same time and the rhythms soothe us to one…

**Can it be/** I agree that I'm in love with… you.

They finished sink.

~ how do you like, spent most of my time on those songs, haven't even got to my favorite yet… ok I love this one song I made, you might like it maybe not but review~


	8. Chapter 8

~hey chapter 8, yahoo… ok I'm planning a sequel kind of like " Erik's revenge movie" you the second movie of phantom of the opera "watch it if you haven't" and original songs are mine… review…. Eye on you France… mere888 look her up…. Ya I said, everything I guess… enjoy.

~Helen pov~

I have been in confinement for two-weeks now; I have now gotten more acquainted with my room, more then all nineteen years of my childhood.

How I wish to feel the touch of Dimitri's skin against mine, or the way our eyes get lost in one another's gaze, or the way our mouths blend into flavors.

How I miss him" I whispered, a silent tear running its way down my cheek. I couldn't leave for all this time, I was being watched. Charles visits regularly, which makes my growing depression worse.

How I hate this" I thought, clenching my hands around the embroidering pillowcase I was making for Dimitri… If I ever saw him again-

Helen you have a visitor" my mothers voice came threw the oak-door. Oh how I wish its not Charles.

And thank the heavens its not, its Alana.

Oh my friend, mademoiselle Helen" she said, ringing her hands together and a pained expression on her face.

Here, I have something for you" she whispered, thrusting a sealed envelope.

It's from him" she whispered, a giddy smile on her face and with little giggles escaping.

Ripping it open, my eyes grew large…

~ My dear Helen~

There are so many **things** I wish to say, the curve of your lips when you smile. The way your skin glows in the light or the way your hair feels so light and soft to the touch.

But there isn't much time left.

Please, if you wish come away with me let's leave these lives of ours, and make our own. Far away from here, to begin again you and I, I will be waiting on the Palais garnier roof at midnight to night please consider ~ je t'aime my dear Helen~

What does he say" Alana, a far away look in her eyes, with a dreamy smile.

He wants me to-… run away with him" I whispered to her, slowly looking up to meet her eyes.

What do you plan to do" she said, shocked hand raised to cover her gasp.

I thought for a moment… I will be leaving behind my mother, father, brother, home, Dimitri would be leaving behind his father and the only world he ever known.

And if he's risking so much… just like I am.

I'm going with him" I said, determination to be with the man I love pumping threw my veins.

But were will you go? What would you do to get by? Will we ever see each other again? Her questions came thundering down, as I grabbed a satchel and began filling it with dresses, nightgowns, under things, a few shawls, my pillowcase, a black and white photo of me and Gustavo when he was just a baby.

Will we see each other again" Alana said, pulling on my sleeve.

Of course will still be friends" I told her, pulling at her for a hug.

But how do we see each other" she began to cry, clutching onto me.

I will tell Dimitri that we should settle in America… um Coney Island" I whispered to her, and she gave a shaky nod, a watery smile on her lips.

As I made my way to the door, it bursts open to revile my father and sir pansy.

YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWERE YOUNG LADY" he yelled pushing me back and taking the letter right out of my hands.

He abruptly turned, in an angry huff and the intent to kill lies heavily on him, making my heart flat line.

It seems there will be a hanging before the night is through" sir pansy chuckled darkly, locking the door behind him.

NO, STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DON'T DO THIS" I screamed banging on the door, repeatedly.

Its no use we can't get out" Alana said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder as I slide to the floor, hands wrapped around myself, in hopes of keeping myself together.

He's going to die- i-i-I ca-cant l-l-live with out him I-I ju-st c-nt" I told her, to the best of my ability.

No that's not going" she said, a glint came into her eyes, and she smiled down at me.

I have an idea" she said.

~dimitri/no one pov~

Standing on the roof of the proclaimed Palais garnier opera house, home of the phantoms Erik, and his son Dimitri.

And this young man, was waiting on his lover… and it was already the stroke of midnight.

Dimitri was there dressed in black; a pink rose in hand, twirling it around his fingers. Never realizing the door slowly open, reviling armed police men along with sir pansy, and raoul.

Once he heard the door shut, a smile grew on his face turning around was not his love, but men in arms.

He put up quit a fight, but yet he was one man against twelve others. Leaning down raoul got close to Dimitri's face.

I did nothing wrong" Dimitri hissed, struggling.

It seems my boy your time has come, a time to put is minds to rest and to protect my daughter from your manipulating ways.

WE LOVE EACH OTHER" he yelled, being yanked to his feet he was forced forward, and out the opera house.

~ It cannot be. By sierra ruth Stanley~ (ok I'm just call the people that watch the execution mob)

Mob- today is the day, rip him away this monster shall pay for the price of his sins- he's to blame for his fate, TODAY'S THE DAY!

Dimitri- I did no wrong, but feel in love, can you blame this man call me a sin, for being born but I'm-still-man. I hurt no one, not you or he, but yet you want me gone?- he sang struggling as he did so.

Mob- no use now, face your fate the life you knew is gone, we see your lies, we know the truth no use now… you cannot escape, because today, is the day to hang.

Quickly change into these" said Alana, taking off her own dress and swapped it for Helens.

Are you sure" Helen replied, wrapping Alana's scarf around her head and lower face.

Yes I'm sure, now go live happily and in good health we will see each other soon" she said, hiding her hair in one of Helens own scarf's.

Thank you" Helen said, hugging Alana one last time.

Now go" she said, knocking on the door to get sure pansy's attention, I wish to go home" Alana cried, and turning around quickly staring out the window as if she never moved.

a man of Helens father opened the door, and gave a wink as I left. Disgusting" I thought.

And once she was out the door, she ran to the stables and bridling a black mare she took off.

~continued song~

Helen~ his heart I see, an innocent man- but they can't see the way he is inside. What must I do, what must I say to make them see-

Mob- marks the day, and says a prayer for we get our peace. Boneless heart of no emotion, the demon shall be GONE-

Alana~ this dreadful day, no harpy words, she must hurry for her lovers life, there loved ripped apart from a family grudge, I hope they find there peace and it… hopefully wont end in loss- she sang softly staring out the window with down caste eyes.

Dimitri~ how can this be, I have not wronged. You judge to soon, I'm an innocent man- let me go! Let me walk free!... God help me! He sang as his head was forced into the noose that hung from a tree.

Helen~ I must to this day, for my lovers death, would surly be the end of me_

Mob- today's the day, mark the day the monster-will-be-hung!

~ end song ~

Rounding one last time, Helen found herself looking at a group of men, surrounding a man with a rope around his neck ready to be hung… and it scared and horrified her to relive its Dimitri.

Forcing the horse on ward she forced her way between two men. She made it to the center of the group.

No stop" she yelled

Why should we let him go, instead of being hanged? Said a bald man, who was hostilely the executioner.

I looked into Dimitri's eyes, and found what I was looking for.

~ I love him/her by sierra ruth Stanley~

Helen~ to this day… I will admit the love I feel for him.

Dimitri~ thought I feared, I still feel the way when we first meet, the way I looked in your eyes.

Helen~ I was never afraid, but right now is the fear of losing you.

Helen/dimitri~ my other half, our souls that match, my holy light, we fell in love.

You will never know what we know, its love that's all it is.

Christine- it can't be, I refuse to believe, and my eyes are deceiving me.

Raoul~ she's in a trance, his own trap all in his master plan, I will not let it be so I will see that he- will- be – hung.

Helen/dimitri- were in love cant you tell, believe it or not, but we know the truth, I love him/**her.**

Charles~ LET HIM HANG!

~ end song~

NO" Helen yelled, taking out a butcher knife and placing it over her heart.

He dies, I die" she said, eyes trained sully on Dimitri.

Don't do this, go and live your life" Dimitri pleaded, tears leaking out of his eyes and running out of his mask.

Put it away" her father said, stepping towards her, but that made her dig the knife deeper into her flesh making her whines. And he instantly froze.

Stop this Helen, and come here" her mother said, a angry/scared look on her face.

NO, HE DIES I DIE" she yelled once more, making her way to were dimitri was being strung.

She raised the knife and cut his ropes, and his arms snaked there way around her waist, as they faced off with the armed guards. Come along Helen" he father said, holding out his arm for her to take... But she just shocks her head.

For the love of god" Charles said, grabbing a gun from one of the police and fired towards Dimitri… Dimitri pushes Helen out of the way…. He receives the bullet… he falls to the ground… the bullet landed right into his right ribcage.

DIMITRI" Helen yelled coming to fall by his side, and put pressure on his wound. But seeing the approaching men she grabbed the knife once again.

Not another step" she said, walking to the patient horse that seemed the most level headed of them all.

Holding onto one of Dimitri's arms, she clumsily got him situated.

Hoping up behind him to keep him up right, she set up the horse into a gallop.

And they were gone.

~ 23 hours later~

Isn't it beautiful" Helen whispered, leaning against her fiancé.

Yes our life's start here" Dimitri replied, taking his soon to be wife hand.

Yup, seems we all got our work cut out for us" said Alana, a good friend to them both; she accompanied them for a new life, even though she left her mother with just a note. She still came.

Coney island, the place of dreams" Helen whispered, in Dimitri's ear. And he grinned down at her, and there life's were just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Sequel soon! ~ already found you~

review


End file.
